eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Boom Boom (Mabel)
|year=1978 |semiplace= -- |semipoints= -- |position=16th |points=13 |previous=Stop - mens legen er go |next=Disco Tango }} Boom Boom was the Danish entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1978 in Paris performed by the group Mabel. It was Denmark's return to the contest after a 12-year absence. The song is sung as a dialogue among friends, with one explaining that he is suffering from an illness. The others suggest what it could be, but he reports that a trip to the doctor resulted in a diagnosis of being in love - with the rhythm of the heart being the title of the song. It was performed 16th on the night following Greece and preceding Luxembourg. At the close of voting, it finished in 16th place with 13 points. Lyrics Danish= Hvad er det, der er galt med mig? Jeg føler mig lidt sløj Jeg tror, det er problemer Eller alt for megen røg Nej du, jeg ryger ikke og drikker ikke spor Så er det nok din kondition Der' værre end du tror Nej, jeg gik op til lægen Og ved du, hva' han sa'? At du sku' holde op med Livets goder fra i dag Jeg lagde mig på briksen, og han undersøgte mig Hva' skete der? Hva' sagde han? Hva' er der galt med dig? Og det si'r "boom boom" Og "boom boom" af lyst Det føles som en torden her i mit bryst Ja, det si'r "boom boom" Og banker som besat Det hamrer og det banker dag og nat Nu ka' jeg godt forstå Hvorfor du går og er så bleg Det glæder mig, men sig mig: Hvad tror du, der er på vej? Det er den store kærlighed Jeg ve' det fra mig selv Så du har haft det li'som jeg Fortæl, fortæl, fortæl Det er helt naturligt Hjertet hamrer løs Når man er forelsket i en pi' Hvis man mærker kæmpeslag Så bli'r man let nervøs Det er kærlighed, der banker på indeni Og det si'r "boom boom" Og "boom boom" af lyst Det føles som en torden her i mit bryst Ja, det si'r "boom boom" Og banker som besat Det hamrer og det banker dag og nat Og det si'r "boom boom" Og "boom boom" af lyst Det føles som en torden her i mit bryst Ja, det si'r "boom boom" Og banker som besat Det hamrer og det banker dag og nat Ja, det si'r "boom boom" Og banker som besat Det hamrer og det banker dag og nat |-| Translation= What is it that's wrong with me? I feel a bit unwell I think it's problems Or far too much smoke No, I don't smoke and don't drink at all Then it's probably your fitness That's worse than you think No, I went to see the doctor And do you know what he said? That you should stop The good things in life, from today? I laid down on the couch, and he examined me What happened? What did he say? What's wrong with you? It's only natural The heart's pounding away When you're in love with a girl If you feel giant beats You easily get nervous It's love, that's knocking on the inside And it goes "boom boom" And "boom boom" of desire It feels like thunder here in my breast Yes, it goes "boom boom" And beats like possessed It's pounding and beating day and night Now I understand Why you are so pale I'm pleased, but tell me: What do you think is on its way? It's the great love I know it from myself So you've felt the way I do Tell me, tell me, tell me It's only natural The heart's pounding away When you're in love with a girl If you feel giant beats You easily get nervous It's love, that's knocking on the inside And it goes "boom boom" And "boom boom" of desire It feels like thunder here in my breast Yes, it goes "boom boom" And beats like possessed It's pounding and beating day and night And it goes "boom boom" And "boom boom" of desire It feels like thunder here in my breast Yes, it goes "boom boom" And beats like possessed It's pounding and beating day and night Yes, it goes "boom boom" And beats like possessed It's pounding and beating day and night Videos Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1978 Category:Denmark Category:20th Century Eurovision